Friendly Felix
Friendly Felix was an NPC in Nimbus Park and early versions of Avant Gardens. He is a one man band and dancer, and travels around on roller skates. In Nimbus Park, he guided players through the world, giving tips and pointers on what to do in each area. At the end of the world, he offered to take players to YouReeka. He also appeared in early versions of Avant Gardens, appearing just before players reached Red Blocks. His role here was fairly minor; when approached, he would say one of three lines of dialogue ("Ninjas, pirates, astronauts, cowboys!", "You can be anything in LEGO Universe.", or "I march to my own beat... but there's a killer concert up ahead."), and when interacted with he said "Keep collecting bricks. They'll come in handy once you get to Nimbus Station!". Another Friendly Felix object is present in the game's database, directly following the entries for the Starbase 3001 Welders, Nails Henrik, K-733N, and the ClipperBot-8000s. This version of Friendly Felix is internally named "Station Friendly Felix", has a description of "Station Ambient Felix", and a display name of "Felix". This is also similar to the internal names and descriptions for the preceding NPCs, e.g. "Ambient Welder NPC for LUP Station", "Ambient Jetpack NPC for Club Station", "LEGO Station Broombot", and "Station Ambient Clipperbot". This strongly implies that Friendly Felix was once going to appear in either Starbase 3001 or Club Station Alpha. This version of Friendly Felix does not even have dialogue or any sort of interactivity, he simply stands and dances in place as he plays his instruments. My LEGO Network Friendly Felix first appeared as a Rank 1 Networker on My LEGO Network. His description reads: Friendly Felix is a LEGO Universe bard and former explorer who greets visitors to a giant public garden. It's a festive spot folks flock to join in the creative spirit! Felix often bursts into song and he's always delighted to trade travel tales with newcomers. An ally of fun and artistry, Friendly Felix is renowned throughout LEGO Universe as a gifted dancer and master musician! Friendly Felix is friends with Professor Brickkeeper, Captain Jack Knife, and Numb Chuck. On his page, friends can trade ten Plastic Pellets for an Arcade Token, one Retuned Tuning Fork for the Friendly Felix's Concert Module Blueprint, three Plastic Pellets for a LEGO Universe Friendly Felix Sticker, and four Plastic Pellets for the LEGO Universe Sound 1 Loop. Trivia *According to concept art, Friendly Felix's design is based on real world street performer Harry Perry. *On My LEGO Network, Friendly Felix speaks in rhyme, but he did not do this in LEGO Universe. *Friendly Felix's roller skates are repurposed binocular pieces, though real LEGO binoculars cannot be attached as Felix wears them. *There are seven Friendly Felix objects for Nimbus Park; one for each scene in the world, as he appeared in all of them. Once a player completed an area of the park, he would tell them to continue, and that he would meet up with them again later. This gave the impression Felix was traveling throughout the park, when in reality there were seven Friendly Felixes with unique scripting in the world at once - though presumably players could not see more than one at once. However, he did sometimes skate around individual areas. For example, in the first scene of Nimbus Park, he would approach players and present them with help screen information for playing the game. Once players finished reading it, he would skate away (and despawn), telling players to meet him down the hill (where the Monument and second Felix were waiting). *On January 30, 2012, several Friendly Felixes were spawned by a Mythran in Nimbus Station. Different versions of him were spawned; some were silent, while others welcomed players to the "Nimbus Station Obstacle Course" and told them to jump on a bouncer to begin. This dialogue originally was written to say "Nimbus Park" instead, but at some point, all localized text saying "Nimbus Park" was automatically replaced with "Nimbus Station". The original text can still be found in earlier versions of the game. Friendly Felix was again spawned at Red Blocks shortly before the closing of the game. See Also *Professor Brickkeeper *Numb Chuck *Captain Jack Knife *Friendly Felix's MLN Wiki page Gallery Friendly Felix concept art.png|Concept art by Dave Kang|link=File:Giant Nimbus-Park Forest small.jpg Kotaku concept art.jpg|Concept art by Dave Kang FriendlyFelix.png|Friendly Felix's My LEGO Network design Friendly Felix MLN.png|Friendly Felix on My LEGO Network Friendly Felix in key visual.png|Friendly Felix in a key visual image for LEGO Universe|link=File:PicD793BA1293890661368CECC620A7DECB.jpg Felix.png|Friendly Felix's texture LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 21 - AG Concert|Friendly Felix in an early version of Avant Gardens (at 0:50) Friendly Felix in-game 2.png Friendly Felix in-game 3.png Friendly Felix in-game 4.png Friendly Felix 1.png|Friendly Felix spawned in Nimbus Station Friendly Felix at Red Blocks.png|Friendly Felix spawned at Red Blocks LEGO Animation Reel - Blake Parsons|Friendly Felix animations by Blake Parsons Category:Networkers Category:NPCs Category:Pre-Alpha Category:Unreleased Category:My LEGO Network